Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for visually depicting cloud resource utilization during execution of an application.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As computer software has become more sophisticated, debuggers that are used to analyze software defects or to optimize performance have also evolved. Debuggers allow a user to follow the flow of program execution and inspect the state of a program at any point by controlling execution of the program being debugged. Debuggers may control program execution through a variety of operations including a debugger step function. A debugger step function is a function that instructs a computer processor to execute a single statement of computer program code and then to return processing control back to the debugger. A debugger, and many other software applications, frequently can consume varying amounts of computing resources at different periods during the execution cycle.